It's My Life!
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Namaku Miku Hatsune. Aku mempunyai cukup banyak keberuntungan. Namun, ada seseorang yang sangat berarti selain keluargaku. Dialah motivasiku dan pujaan hatiku.


It's My Life

Genre: Romance

Couple: Len x Miku

Vocaloid created by Yamaha

Author: Oceana Queen

Category: One shoot

Genre: Romance, and Family

Warning: OOC, OC, Miss Typo, and Bad

Summary:Namaku Miku Hatsune. Aku mempunyai cukup banyak keberuntungan. Namun, ada seseorang yang sangat berarti selain keluargaku. Dialah motivasiku dan pujaan hatiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku, Miku Hatsune. Aku anak kedua dari keluarga Hatsune. Aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki bernama Mikuo Hatsune.

Menurutku, hari sialku adalah hari Selasa. Itu berawal dari ketika selesai ujian tengah semester satu. Aku kepeleset berkat Len Kagamine, anak yang selalu menjahiliku. Aku sendiri heran, mengapa dia seneng banget kejahilin aku. Apalagi setiap nggak bawa tempat pensil, dia pasti minjem ke aku perlatan tulis.

Jujur, aku ada sedikit rasa suka sama dia. Ingat! Hanya sedikit, tidak lebih. Lagi pula dia itu adalah orang yang disukai oleh sahabatku, Neru Akita. Jadi, aku hanya menganggap Len sebagai sahabat. Ya, hanya sekedar sahabat.

"Miku, ayo makan!" teriak Mikuo-nii.

"Iya! Aku beresin kasur dulu," balasku.

Aku membereskan kasur. Setelah itu kuambil tas sekolahku.

"Wah, kali ini makan apa?" tanyaku sambil menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Sup negi, spaghetti, dan teh hijau," jawab Okaa-san.

Aku mencium aroma sup negi. Harumnya enak! Masakan buatan Okaa-san memang lezat. Baunya saja sudah terasa wangi, apalagi rasanya. Aku sudah tak sabar.

"Nah, Mikuo…. Sekarang kamu yang pimpin doa," kata Otou-san.

"Baiklah, berdoa mulai," kata Mikuo-nii.

Selesai berdoa, kami segera makan. Tampak segelas teh hijau ada disamping mangkuk sup milikku. Aish, masakan Okaa-san memang lezat. Sayang, Okaa-san tidak ingin membuka café atau restaurant.

"Em…, sudah jam setengah 7. Lebih baik aku berangkat dulu," pamitku.

"Yaudah, hati-hati di jalan ya!" pesan Okaa-san.

"Yes, Mom," balasku.

Aku berlari menuju garasi. Kuambil sepeda berwarna ungu milikku. Mikuo-nii berangkat kuliahnya entar malem, soalnya Mikuo-nii lagi kerja sebagai pelayan café di 'Bonjour, Coffee!'. Sedangkan Otou-san kerjanya jam 8 pagi. Hufft, jadi aku sendirian ke sekolah.

Aku menggoes sepedaku. Sinar mentari begitu cerah bersinar. Mungkin wajar saja, karena sekarang sedang musim panas.

"Ohayou, Mik-chan!" sapa Miki.

Namanya Miki Akita. Dia adalah saudara kembarnya Neru. Rambutnya berwarna oranye kemerahan. Miki adalah seorang pecinta musik!

"Ohayou, Miki," balasku. "Mana Ner-chan?"

"Dia lambat kayak putri solo. Mandi aja mungkin sekarang baru kelar. Makanya aku naik sepeda aja. Kalau dianterin Papa, pasti nanti mesti nunggui Neru," jawab Miki.

"Bukannya rumahmu termasuk jauh?" tanyaku.

"Enggak terlalu," jawab Miki.

Kami mengobrol ringan hingga akhirnya sampai di Vocaloid Senior High School, sekolahku. Aku masuk kelas Bilingual sama seperti Len. Sedangkan Miki dan Neru masuk ke kelas Regular.

"Jaa matta ne, Mik-chan!" kata Miki sambil terus.

"Jaa ne," balasku sambil membuka pintu kelas.

Suasana kelasku cukup ramai. Yah, karena setiap hari senin kita boleh bawa netbook. Jadi bisa internetan. Makanya pada datengnya pagi. Biar bisa main game sepuasnya. Coba aja lihat! Kebanyakan yang udah masuk itu anak cowok.

"Hai," sapa Ring.

"Hai juga. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita latihan drama?" tanyaku.

"Tanya gih ke Len-san dan yang lainnya. Aku males ngurusinnya," jawab Ring.

Aku melirik ke arah Len yang merupakan teman sebangkuku. Matanya menatap serius ke arah netbook miliknya.

"Pagi-pagi, udah main game nih!" sindirku.

Kuakui, sejak adanya internet dan netbook, perhatian Len dan yang lain sempat tersita. Terutama di bidang pelajaran. Nilai cowok berambut kuning itu semaki menurun aja.

"Suka-suka aku," balas Len ketus.

"Len, kau tak peduli lagi denganku ya?" tanyaku pelan.

Len menghentikan atau mem-pause game-nya. Matanya kemudian menatap ke arahku. Sehingga mataku bertemu dengan matanya.

"Tadi kau ngomong apa?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak ngomong apa-apa," jawabku sambil memalingkan muka.

Len kemudian melanjutkan game-nya yang sempat tertunda itu. Ah, sepertinya dia lebih memilih game ketimbang diriku. Padahal aku kangen sama kejahilannya itu.

Aku membuka netbook milikku. Kemudian aku membuka facebook dan berlanjut ke game café land. Yah, aku baru level 11. Kadang, aku males mainin game ini. Tapi karena aku bersaing level dengan Gumi, makanya wajar aja kalau aku mainin game ini.

"Kau tak bosan main itu mulu?" tanya Len.

"Enggak," jawabku.

"Seruan juga Lost Saga," seru Len.

"Aku enggak ngerti cara main Lost Saga. Aku ngertinya cuma Ayo Dance," sahutku.

"Cih, padahal aku baru nemuin gamers cewek kayak kamu lho," kata Len.

"Lah? Gum-chan kan gamers juga."

"Tapi dia kurang menarik," balas Len.

Kurang menarik? Apanya yang kurang menarik dari Gumi? Padahal dia itu kan cantik, udah gitu pinter lagi. Memang sih, dia digosipin pacaran sama Gumo Megpoid.

Kring! Kring, bel masuk terlah berbunyi. Aku otomatis langsung gerak untuk mematikan netbook. Kulihat anak cowok banyak yang belum matiin netbook-nya. Emangnya mereka enggak takut ya sama guru keterampilan mereka?

Pelajaran keterampilan sekolah aku dipisah antar yang cowok dengan yang cewek. Yang cewek tentang masak-memasak, sedangkan cowoknya pelajaran tentang bengkel-bengkel gitu.

"Yang cewek, ayo belajar ke ruang perpustakaan," kata Rina-sensei.

Rina-sensei adalah guru keterampilan yang kelasku juluki Mrs. Killer. Beliau siap menghukummu jika kau sekali tidak mengerjakan pr.

"Nah, sekarang kita lanjutkan materi kita. Kali ini kita akan memasak steak saus lada hitam," kata Rina-sensei.

Rina-sensei menjelaskan tentang steak. Mulai dari bahan-bahannya, cara pembuatannya, pemilihan bahan yang bagus, dan juga peralatan dapurnya. Semuanya lengkap!

"Bagaimana?" tanya Len saat aku dan anak cewek kelasku masuk lagi ke dalam kelas.

"Cukup membosankan," jawabku.

"Kau terlalu jujur, Miku," kata Len.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Cukup menyenangkan. Kami diajari cara membongkar dan memasang motor," jawab Len.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Jajan yuk!" ajak Len. "Nanti kutraktir."

"Traktir? Kesambet apaan nih traktir aku?" tanyaku.

"Ini hari ulang tahunku," jawab Len.

Aku baru ingat! Sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun Len. Pantes aja anak itu traktir aku. Ternyata ini hari ulang tahunnya.

"Boleh," kataku.

Inilah hal yang bikin aku suka dengan Len. Dia terlalu baik untukku. Padahal dia itu punya banyak fans. Maklumlah, dia itu salah satu personil band Vocaloid Star.

Vocaloid Star adalah band yang dibuat oleh agensi Yamaha Entertaiment. Anggotanya ada Len sebagai vokalis utama, Kaito-senpai sebagai pemain keyboard, Luka-senpai sebagai vokalis kedua, dan Gakupo-senpai sebagai pemain drum. Sebenernya hanya Len doang yang cuma SMA. Sedangkan yang lain sudah pada kuliah semua.

"Yo, Miku!" kata Neru sambil tersenyum.

Dialah Neru Akita, gadis yang kuketahui bahwa dia menyukai Len sejak SD. Well, gadis itu bahkan punya banyak poster Len. Dia memang mengenal Len sejak SD, sebelum Len debut.

"Hai," balasku.

"Ada Len-san ternyata," kata Neru.

"Begitulah," kata Len.

Aku hanya terdiam. Ah, sepertinya mereka berdua sangat cocok. Mungkin tak ada tempat bagiku untuk ada di hati Len.

"Miku, masa' aku ketemu Nero Kamuii," kata Neru.

"Nero Kamuii? Maksudnya sepupunya Gumi?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Dia tampan sekali. Selain itu dia juga baik. Enggak kayak Len," jawabnya.

"Siapa juga yang mau baik sama kamu," kata Len.

"Ada tuh! Buktinya Nero-san selalu baik padaku," balas Neru.

"Ah, sudah-sudah. Mending kita bertiga ke kantin. Kau tak ajak Nero-san?" tanyaku pada Neru.

"Oke-oke. Aku ajak Nero-san dulu. Kalian bergegaslah ke kantin! Len, jangan lupa traktir aku ya," kata Neru sambil mengeluarkan handphone Samsung miliknya.

"Jiah, anak itu minta di traktir," dengus Len.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Len. Menurutku, ekspresi Len begitu lucu.

"Len, kau kan artis. Memangnya gajimu berapa sebulan?" tanyaku kepo.

"Sekitar 1-2 jutaan. Itu lumayan buat nanti aku kuliah," jawab Len.

"Itu jumlah yang banyak sekali," kataku terkagum-kagum.

"Tapi melelahkan. Nanti sore aku ada konser, malemnya aku les. Waktu belajarku benar-benar sedikit," kata Len.

"Tapi kenapa kamu main game?" tanyaku.

"Untuk sekedar refreshing," jawab Len.

Aku berjalan bersama Len. Kemudian kami duduk di kursi. Aku merasakan aura pembunuh dari fans-fans Len. Serem ih!

"Len, fans-mu serem," kataku.

"Biarin aja. Cuek aja," balas Len sambil melihat-lihat menu.

"Ka-kalau aku di bully gimana?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu," jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

Kurasa mukaku memerah. Senyumannya begitu manis dimataku. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar.

"Maaf, menunggu lama," kata Nero dan Neru.

"Em…. Tak apa," balasku. "Mana Miki?"

"Dia? Dia ada jadwal piket. Nah, Lenny! Traktir kami semua," jawab Neru.

"Huh, untung aku bawa uang lebih," kata Len.

Kami segera memesan makanan. Aku dan Len memesan Banana Ice Cream. Sedangkan Nero memesan Chocolate Bread, dan Neru memesan mie ramen.

"Nah, sekarang kita ke perpustakaan yuk! Aku pengen cari buku lagu," ajakku.

"Ayo! Kebetulan aku ada tugas suruh mengartikan kalimat kiasan," kata Neru.

"Baiklah, ayo kitas ke sana," kata Len setelah membayar semua pesanan.

Kami berjalan ke luar kantin. Tampak gedung perpustakaan bercat putih. Pintunya besar berwarna coklat. Lantainya pun terbuat dari marmer. Mewah sekali!

"Selamat datang," kata seorang gadis berambut coklat.

Namanya adalah Iris Arisa Aihara. Dia adalah kakak kelasku. Beliau biasa dipanggil IA-senpai. Dia mempunyai banyak sekali kelinci. Sifatnya sangat ramah dan sopan. Dia bagaikan seorang putri!

"Em…. Ano IA-senpai, kami ingin mencari buku. Ada buku lagu sama buku tentang kata-kata kias tidak?" tanya Nero.

"Ada. Kalau buku lagu kalian bisa cari di rak 19-A. Sedangkan buku kalimat kias ada di rak 18-C," jawab IA-senpai.

"Thank you, senpai," kata Len.

"You're welcome, Kagamine-san," balas IA-senpai.

Aku dan Len mencari buku-buku lagu. Sedangkan Neru dan Nero mencari buku kalimat kias.

"Wow! Aku menemukan buku cara bermain saxophone," kata Len.

"Kalau aku sedang mencari buku cara bermain gitar atau biola," sahutku.

"Kau ingin mencoba bermain itu?" tanya Len.

"Pengen sih. Cuma aku tidak punya alatnya," jawabku sedih.

"Kau tak usah khawatir! Aku tahu tempat untuk bermain musik," kata Len.

"Dimana? Di ruang musik sekolah? Disana gak ada biola atau gitar," tanyaku.

"Di ruang musik grup band Vocaloid Star," jawab Len enteng.

"Heh? Memangnya aku boleh masuk kesana?" tanyaku berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja," jawab Len.

"Wah, senangnya! Kapan aku boleh ke sana?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti setelah pulang sekolah?" tawar Len.

"Oke."

Aku tersenyum senang. Bagaimana tidak? Aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain musik di ruangan musik agensi Yamaha Entertaiment. Siapa yang gak seneng coba?

Kring, Kring, bel istirahat selesai berbunyi. Saatnya aku, Len, Neru dan Nero masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Nah, sekarang kita kuis ya!" kata Mikan-sensei.

Beliau adalah guru IPA. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan cantik. Umurnya juga masih tergolong muda.

"Kuis? Itu susah sensei! Sama aja kayak ulangan," keluh semua anak sekelas, kecuali aku.

"Yaudah, kalau begitu kita belajar dulu! Habis itu kerjakan latihan di halaman 156. Bagian A sampai C," kata Mikan-sensei.

"Oke, sensei," balas semuanya.

Kami belajar IPA. Soal yang dikerjakan cukup banyak juga. Beberapa kali si Len banyak bertanya padaku. Setelah pelajaran IPA, kami belajar bahasa. Sekarang pada disuruh untuk membuat cerpen. Ah, itu adalah bagian kesukaanku yaitu membuat cerpen.

"Nah, sekarang kumpulku tugas kalian. Sampai jumpa di hari kamis," kata Pina-sensei, guru bahasa.

Sekarang waktunya kami istirahat makan siang. Ah, perutku sudah lapar. Kira-kira Okaa-san membawakanku bekal apa ya?

Aku membuka bekalku. Terdapat Takoyaki dan sepotong pizza sosis. Hmm…, it so yummy!

"Kau tak bosan makan pisang melulu?" tanyaku sambil melihat bekal milik Len.

Disana terdapat ayam goreng, nasi hangat, dan sebuah pencuci mulut. Pencuci mulutnya itu adalah pisang! Makanya aku heran mengapa setiap hari ia makan pisang melulu.

"Tidak. Karna pisang itu enak," jawab Len.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Yah, namanya juga kesukaan. Pasti tidak bisa berubah begitu saja.

Setelah makan siang, kita pelajaran kembali di mulai. Namun sekarang adalah jam bebas bagi anak kelasku. Soalnya seperti biasa, Antonio-sensei, guru komputer, kali ini tidak masuk. Selan itu juga tidak ada guru pengganti lagi. Oleh karna itu, banyak banget yang main game.

Kini, sekarang waktunya pulang. Anak-anak bersorak gembira. Tidak terkecuali aku!

"Jadikan, aku ke ruang musik grup-mu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Nanti aku jemput kamu," jawab Len.

"Je-jemput? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita dikira pacaran?" tanyaku sedikit panik.

"Tenang saja. Mereka pasti mengerti kalau ku jelaskan," jawab Len tenang.

Aku menghela nafas. Kemudian kami berdua pergi ke parkiran sepeda. Yah, memang kami sama-sama naik sepeda.

"Mik-chan!" teriak Miki dan Neru.

"Ah, iya. Kalian berdua bareng?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap naik sepeda. Sedangkan si putri solo akan dijemput," jawab Miki.

"Huh! Jangan panggil aku putri solo lagi," ketus Neru.

"Gak ada undang-undangnya ini," balas Miki.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Memang, mereka walau saudara kembar terkadang suka berantem. Padahal, mereka juga akur lho!

"Miku, aku duluan ya!" kata Len.

"A-ah, iya," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Cie…, Miku," goda Miki dan Neru.

"Cie kan bahasa padang," balasku.

"Padang? Daerah mana tuh?" tanya Miki.

"Indonesia," jawabku.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Neru.

"Enggak lah!" jawabku. "Aku pulang duluan ya. Soalnya aku ada janji."

"Yaudah," balas Miki.

Aku menggoes sepedaku. Ah, aku senang sekali. Sekarang waktunya pulang!

"Tadaima!" teriakku.

"Okaerinasai, Miku," balas Okaa-san.

Aku segera masuk ke kamar. Kemudian aku mandi. Lalu memakai pakaian.

Baju yang kupakai adalah T-shirt hijau dengan tulisan 'I Love Negi' dengan glitter putih. Bawahannya hanya menggunakan celana jeans. Kemudian ku ambil handphone-ku.

"Miku, ada pacarmu!" teriak Mikuo-nii.

"Pacar? Perasaan aku gak punya pacar," balasku bingung.

"Lah? Terus cowok rambut kuning depan rumah itu siapamu?" tanya Mikuo-nii.

"Oh, si Len! Dia mah cuma temen doang," jawabku santai.

"Temen apa pacar?" tanya Mikuo-nii.

"Temen lah," jawabku.

"Terus mau kemana kalian?" tanya Mikuo-nii.

"Len pengen ngajarin aku main alat musik," jawabku.

"Dimana?"

"Ruang musik agensi Yamaha Entertaiment," jawabku.

"Jangan pulang lama-lama," pesan Mikuo.

"Oke."

Aku berlari menuju Len yang sedari tadi menungguku. Dia mengendarai motor methic berwarna merah. Tampaknya motor itu bersih banget. Apa suka di cuci kali ya?

"Maaf, lama," kataku.

"Yaudah, cepetan naik," perintah Len.

"Aku dibonceng?" tanyaku polos.

"Yaiyalah," jawab Len.

Aku menaiki motor Len. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku memang belum pernah sama sekali boncengan sama cowok.

"Pegangan ya!" kata Len dengan semangat.

Aku agak ragu untuk berpegangan pada Len. Maklum, bukan muhrim (?).

Setelah beberapa menit, kami sampai disebuah gedung besar bertuliskan Yamaha Entertaiment dengan besar. Gedungnya berwarna putih.

"Wah, ini gedungnya?" tanyaku terkagum-kagum.

"Ya. Ayo masuk!"

Kami berdua berjalan. Gedungnya memang besar dan luas. Aku belum pernah melihat gedung seluas ini.

"Kagamine-san? Itu siapa?" tanya Luka-senpai, vokalis ke-dua di Vocaloid Star.

"She is my friend," jawab Len.

"Really?" tanya Luka-senpai.

"Yes," jawab Len.

Aku menengok ke salah satu member Vocaloid Star yang bernama Kaito Shion. Rambutnya berwarna biru donker. Dia menatapku terus. Aku jadi merasa risih.

"Em…. Aku boleh minjem ruang musik gak? Aku pengen ngajarin Miku main musik," tanya Len.

"Boleh," jawab Gakupo-senpai.

Aku tersenyum lega. Sekarang aku mengikuti Len yang berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Disana terdapat keyboard, gitar, biola, grand piano, saxophone, terompet, seluring, dan drum. Catnya berwarna hitam. Sepertinya ruangan ini kedap suara.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah piano. Kumainkan secara perlahan. Lagu yang aku mainkan adalah lagu ciptaanku yang berjudul "Rolling Girl". Memang, aku gak bisa main piano selain lagu ini.

"Lagu siapa?" tanya Len.

"Lagu buatan aku yang berjudul Rolling Girl," jawabku.

"Kau bisa buat lagu?" tanya Len.

"Em… ya," jawabku.

Len mengambil sebuah biola. Matanya menatapku dengan pandangan lembut. Jantungku jadi berdetak cepat.

Len memainkan biola. Dari nadanya, itu pasti lagu Len yang berjudul Trick or Treat yang dinyanyikan bersama Rin Kagamine, sepupunya.

"Kau hebat," kataku terkagum-kagum.

Tiba-tiba, Gakupo-senpai masuk. Dia membawa sebuah tas ransel berwarna hitam.

"Len, ayo berangkat! Kita harus ke studio Tokyo New Awards," kata Gakupo-senpai.

"Terus gimana Miku?" tanya Len.

"Udah, dia ikut aja," jawab Gakupo.

Aku berjalan mengikuti Len, dan Gakupo-senpai. Aku lihat, ada sebuah limosin putih. Waw! Sebegitukah kayanya para member Vocaloid Star? Aih, aku jadi merasa miskin jika melihat mereka.

"Ayo masuk!" Len menarik tanganku.

Aku masuk ke dalam limosin itu. Memang sangat mewah. Didalam sana terdapat sebuah Tv.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kaito-senpai.

"Miku Hatsune," jawabku.

"Hatsune? Kau siapanya Mikuo?" tanya Kaito-senpai.

"Aku adiknya," jawabku.

"Wah! Tak kusangka adiknya secantik ini," puji Kaito-senpai.

"Aish," aku jadi tersipu.

Kulihat raut muka Len tampak kesal. Atau mungkin, itu hanya perasaanku saja?

Kami sampai di studio. Disana mereka akan menjadi MC. Memang, acaranya gak live. Tapi, lumayan untuk para fans.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, sudah jam 6 malam. Ah, pasti Okaa-san dan Mikuo-nii sudah menungguku pulang.

"A-aku harus pulang," kataku saat kami kembali ke Yamaha Entertaiment.

"Kalau begitu, aku antar ya!" kata Len.

Aku dan Len menuju ke parkiran. Setelah itu kami pergi ke rumahku dulu. Yah, wajarlah…. Soalnya aku kan dianterin Len.

"Kita sampai," kata Len.

Aku turun. Mataku berbinar-binar. Baru kali ini aku melihat kehidupan Len sebagai artis.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

Jess! Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku segera menyuruh Len untuk masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Wah-wah, anak Okaa-san kehujanan," kata Okaa-san sambil membuka pintu.

"Begitulah," balasku.

"Jadi ini ya, pacarnya Miku?" tanya Okaa-san sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAN!" teriakku dan Len bersamaan.

"Yaudah, kita makan dulu," kata Mikuo-nii yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Mikuo-senpai gak kuliah?" tanya Len.

"Enggak. Soalnya hujannya deres banget," jawab Mikuo-nii.

"Nah, Miku kau ganti baju gih! Entar masuk angin. Mikuo, siapkan baju untuk Len," perintah Okaa-san.

Aku berlari ke kamar. Segera kuganti bajuku. Kemudian aku mengelap rambutku yang basah dengan handuk kecil berwarna kuning polos.

Aku berjalan ke dapur. Tampak Len dan Mikuo-nii sudah duduk di kursi. Len itu cepet banget ganti bajunya.

Aku duduk disamping Len. Tampak Okaa-san menaruh makanan di atas meja. Ada pizza, dan steak saus lada hitam. Minumannya ada teh hangat. Hmm…. It so delicious!

"Len, sebaiknya kau nginap disini. Sudah malam sekarang. Lagian juga besok tanggal merah," kata Mikuo-nii ke Len.

"Ya, senpai," kata Len.

Aku tersenyum. Sepertinya akan semakin menyenangkan. Tak pernah aku seperti ini.

Dua telah berlalu, aku sudah menghadapi UN. Ah, aku merasa hari semakin cepat. Padahal aku seperti merasa baru kemaren masuk SMA.

Akhir-akhir ini, Otou-san bersifat aneh. Beliau suka pulang telat. Terus mana pulangnya sambil mabuk gitu lagi.

Suatu hari, aku mendengar percakapan antara Otou-san dan Okaa-san.

"Pokoknya aku ingin kita putus!" teriak Otou-san.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu," balas Okaa-san sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Kau pikir aku senang dengan perjodohan ini? Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku hanya menyukai bentuk tubuhmu yang seksi," kata Otou-san.

"Kau kejam!" bentak Okaa-san sambil menangis kencang.

"Pokoknya, besok kita akan cerai," kata Otou-san sambil meninggalkan Okaa-san.

Aku menangis. Sebegitukah buruknya sifat Otou-san? Ya tuhan, aku ingin Otou-san yang dulu.

Aku berjalan memasuki kamar. Aku menangis, aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku yang terus mengalir. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Keesokan harinya, Otou-san dan Okaa-san telah resmi bercerai. Aku menangis. Sekarang, aku, Okaa-san, dan Mikuo-nii pindah rumah ke sebuah rumah kecil.

Rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolahku. Memang, rumah yang ini sederhana dan tak semewah rumahku yang dulu.

Okaa-san menghela nafas. Beliau menatam bibit bunga matahari, mawar, melati, anggrek, dan pohon apel.

"Miku, bantuin Okaa-san ya," kata Okaa-san.

"Iya," kataku.

Aku tahu Okaa-san begitu sedih dan kecewa terhadap Otou-san. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya telah diatur oleh Tuhan.

Sekarang, aku tidak bisa kuliah. Karna uang Okaa-san tidak cukup membiayai kuliahku. Sedangkan Mikuo-nii harus kerja.

"Miku," panggil Okaa-san.

"Ada apa, Okaa-san?" tanyaku.

"Maaf ya, Okaa-san tidak bisa membiayaimu kuliah," kata Okaa-san sambil meneteskan air mata.

Aku mengelap air mata Okaa-san. Sebenernya, ada perasaan kecewa dihatiku. Namun yang terbaik, aku harus bisa membahagiakan Okaa-san terlebih dahulu. Itu yang terpenting.

"Tak apa, yang penting aku bisa bersama Okaa-san terus," kataku.

Tangis Okaa-san semakin kencang. Aku juga ikut menangis.

"Miku! Miku! Ini aku, Len," panggil Len sambil mengetuk pintu rumahku.

Okaa-san mengelap air mataku.

"Itu ada temanmu. Jangan sampe dia melihat air mata kita. Sebaiknya, Okaa-san menenangkan diri di kamar dulu," kata Okaa-san.

"Baiklah," aku berjalan menuju pintu.

Aku buka pintu rumahku. Tampak Len memandangiku dengan cemas.

"Miku? kau kenapa?" tanya Len khawatir.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawabku.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, jangan sungkan bercerita padaku," kata Len sambil memelukku dengan lembut.

Aku menangis. Rasanya aku ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaanku dengan tangisanku.

"Ma-maaf aku malah membuat bajumu basah dengan air mataku," kataku.

"Hmm… tak apa," kata Len sambil tersenyum.

Senyumannya membuatku merasa hangat. Ya, sekarang aku semakin yakin kalau aku menyukai Len. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Neru?

"Oya, aku kesini untuk mengantarkan undangan," kata Len.

"Undangan?"

Aku membuka isi undangan itu. Rupanya, itu undangan pernikahan Nero Kamuii dan Neru Akita. Wah, tak kusangka mereka akan menikah juga!

"Bagaimana dengan Miki?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya dia akan menyusul. Seingatku dia tak punya pacar," jawab Len.

Aku tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Len.

"Miku? Kok Len gak diajak masuk?" tanya Okaa-san heran.

"Oh ya, lupa. Ayo Len! Silahkan masuk," kataku dengan watados.

Aku dan Len masuk ke ruang tamu. Kemudian kami duduk dikursi.

"Maaf ya, rumah kami jelek," kata Okaa-san.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," balas Len. "Sebenernya saya kesini untuk membuat Miku bisa kuliah."

"Kuliah? Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Ya," jawab Len.

Aku bersorak senang. Sekarang aku bisa kuliah. Yah, tapi apa gak berat-beratin Len ya?

"Gak keberatan?" tanyaku.

"Enggak. Soalnya aku cuma bayarin pendaftarannya aja. Sisanya kamu yang bayar," jawab Len.

"Lah? Aku gak punya pekerjaan," kataku.

"Kau sekarang menjadi personil baru Vocaloid Star," balas Len.

"Yeah! Terima kasih Len," kataku senang.

"Terus, sekarang aku ingin melamarmu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Len.

"Ya. Aku mau," jawabku dengan muka memerah.

Yah, ini sedikit dari kisah hidupku. Aku sekarang menjadi bagian dari Vocaloid Star. Oya, Len memang kujadikan motivasiku dari dulu. Alasannya? Karena aku menyukai semangatnya, dan kebaikan hatinya.

The End


End file.
